Simpson, Simpson
by Gaslight Saxophone
Summary: A oneshot in Lisa's POV. Lisa notices something that she's never really seen before. Wrote this in a few minutes. My first story on this site, so please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons, and most likely never will.

* * *

"That debate was amazing wasn't it? It had everything! And an actual Nobel laureate to do that presentation!" Louise remarked as she and I walked out of the lecture hall into the noise of the annual environmentalist gala. It was a huge event for a talented kid to attend, and I was still dizzy with delight. Louise and I had talked all day, and she didn't seem a bit snotty, like some of the other kids. I stared around at the passing people in awe.

"Yeah I know, and look at all these accomplished people! I think it's wonderful that they take an interest in us. And I'm really glad my parents let me come." I looked around the hall, at the finery, the long buffet tables covered in food, the dance floor, the soft music. It was a haven of culture.

But Louise just shrugged "I dunno, I think the debate was good, but to tell you the truth I'm kinda getting tired of going to places like this all the time. I don't really get to see any kids except for the ones that come to conferences like this. My parents say that this kind of thing will make me more confident in my abilities, but..." She trailed off, looking around the hall rather wearily.

I stared at her in disbelief. She had done this before. How lucky could a girl get?

Louise had a clinging, golden dress, tiny high heels, and long dark corkscrew curls that glinted in the light. She had a real gold necklace on, and I could smell expensive perfume. I looked at her enviously, thinking about my own fake pearls and pointy yellow hair, which was so fair that it seemed to blend into my skin. I sighed.

"Where's your family anyway? I'd like to meet them." I asked, changing the subject. She glanced around through the throngs of chatting adults, all dressed in their finest evening wear. She pointed discreetly.

"There they are."

Her father was tall, dark, and handsome, he looked like a movie star in his suit as he daintily sipped a martini. Her mother was gorgeous, with long auburn hair as perfect as Louise's, and was talking animatedly with one of the debaters we had just watched. Her hand rested on the shoulders of a young boy, who was standing quietly beside them, absorbed in a large booklet. He nodded politely when the debater smiled down at him. I jerked my head at them questioningly, wondering why Louise didn't wave. Apparently, this had crossed her mind too, for she raised a hand, paused, and then waved at her family.

Her father caught her eye. His own eyes narrowed, and he gave Louise a stern, icily reproving look, his face as hard and unmoving as a stone. Louise blushed, and looking rather abashed, stopped waving and smoothed her thick, glossy hair. Her father scrutinized her for a second, and gave her a tiny, stiff nod. Louise's shoulders slumped. Both her parents turned away as though nothing had happened.

"Well...anyway," coughed Louise, fiddling with her necklace and sounding slightly flustered. "Um, where's your family?"

I raised a finger and looked across the room until my eyes alighted on the buffet table, where my father was flamboyantly scarfing down an enormous platter of fried chicken, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk's. My mother had her foot braced against my father's backside, trying to yank her towering blue hair free from a crystal chandelier, oblivious to the scandalized glance of a passing waiter. My brother was crouched beside them, face screwed up with concentration as he used a silver spoon to aim a glob of cake icing at the back of an unsuspecting guest's neck; and my sister was clinging happily to the back of a chair, sucking her pacifier and plucking buttons from the dress of a glamorous lady who was unaware that her neckline was sagging lower and lower.

My finger wavered in the air, hesitating, and at that exact moment, my dad looked up. He caught sight of me, and his whole face lit up like a little kid's, from his six o'clock shadow to the two trailing hairs on the top of his head.

"Lisa! Hey Lisa!" he whooped, gulping down his food and waving so wildly he almost knocked over a pastry rack. "C'mon over here honey! I wanna tell you everything, you won't _believe_ what happened while you were in there!"

I lifted my chin proudly and pointed my finger directly at my family, so that there could be no mistake whatsoever.

"There they are."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is the first fanfic I've submitted on this site, so be kind and please, please PLEASE review!! I don't care what the review is, it can just be "hey I read your story and it sucks", but please say SOMETHING so that I know people are reading it through! So...click that button please?


End file.
